A Long Walk to Forever
by ObviouslyYours
Summary: "Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain."
1. Chapter 1

"Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain."

-Unknown

"Only those who you truly love have the power to truly upset you."

-C.P.

Chapter 1

"See you next summer!" Lily Evans yelled as she ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Lily was so excited to be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her sixth year. There she could do magic and wouldn't have to deal with her awful sister Petunia.

* * *

I immediately boarded the Hogwarts Express and started looking for my best friend Charlee Wood; she is a pure blood witch with straight black hair and sparkling blue eyes. And where Charlee is my other friends and roommates are bound to be. Their names are Roarie Branstone who is a half-blood witch with curly dark brown hair and light blue eyes and lastly Jaden Stewart a muggle born witch with short straight blond hair and honey brown eyes.

"Lily," said Charlee as she jumped up giving me a hug.

"How have you been?" I was just about to answer when the person that I least wanted to see opened the compartment door. James Potter.

"Lily," he asked?

"What Potter?" I snapped back bitterly. It was then that I caught his eyes and he looked nervous. Maybe it was because of our fight last year, but I was over that it didn't matter anymore.

"I was just wondering if I could have a word with you…. in private," he added quickly.

"Sure," I said as I slowly walked out of the compartment into the hall. After I shut the door James started talking quickly,

"Well, Remus has asked Dumbledore if he could step down and not be a prefect anymore because it has been hard to keep up with his studies. So Dumbledore has asked me to be the new sixth year Gryffindor prefect."

"Oh, all right," I said a little disappointed. I liked Remus he was a good friend and even though he was a marauder he was still kind and not at all big headed like James and Sirius. "Is that all," I asked really looking at him. Man, James looks great and did he get taller over the summer? Whoa! Stop right there!

"Um… What time is our meeting tonight? I sort of missed the briefing."

"6:20 tonight. Oh, have you by chance seen Oliver?" Oliver Diggory: head boy, Ravenclaw seeker and most important my boyfriend.

"You're still seeing that git?" James asked angrily.

"Yes, I happen to like him, a lot. So if you like me even just a little you'll be nice to him!"

"Lily, look I'm sorry about last year and I want to start over."

"Oh, Potter can't you see that doesn't matter anymore I've moved on and I just want you to except me and Oliver now."

"Alright," complied James.

"Lily!" When I turned around Oliver was walking down the hall towards me. "I've been looking for you."

"Hey," I said as I jumped into his arms. He is so good looking: light brown hair with honey brown eyes. Yes, he was almost perfect. The only bad part was that I didn't love him. I mean I like him a lot but there are no fireworks when we kiss, he isn't my one and true desire, he isn't the reason I breathe…. He just then tilted my head back and kissed me cutting off my train of thought.

"So how was your summer?" he asked pulling back.

* * *

I just don't get it what does bloody Diggory have that I don't? Yuck! They're kissing I have to leave now! I turned around and started walking back to my compartment when I saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter walk into the compartment that Lily just came out of; so naturally I followed them.

* * *

I walked into the compartment and Sirius was sitting next to Charlee, Lily's best friend, she was a pretty witch. I'll give her that but I prefer Lily always have and always will. Sirius was trying to flirt with her but I don't think that he'll stand a chance. Charlee is not dumb and everyone knows that Sirius Black has never had a girlfriend for more than a week, but what did I know she was laughing at whatever he was telling her. Remus was sitting across from them and was next to Roarie Branstone, Lily's other good friend, talking to her. It is my guess that he fancies her but will never admit it. And Peter is sitting on the other side of Remus and next to him is Jaden Stewart, another one of Lily's friends. They seemed to be blushing about something. I sat down next to Sirius.

"So how was Lily?" he asked quietly so only I could hear.

"Fine."

"Fine, what does that mean?"

"Just that FINE!" I shouted!

"Where is Lil, James?" Charlee learned over and asked.

"She's with Diggory."

"Oh! Sirius get out of my lap!"

"Why?"

"Because you are making me uncomfortable and no, I will not go out with you for the hundredth time."

"Why?"

"Because I know what you do."

"And what's that, love?" asked Sirius innocently.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what, love?"

"Love."

"Sorry, but I can't help you there, love."

But as interesting as this conversation sounds I couldn't hear the rest because I was too bust thinking about Lily and how much I hated Diggory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My summer was awfully boring without you."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that sweet," he said still holding me in his arms.

"Whatever can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hmmm… you could meet me in our corridor tonight before my first prefect meeting. And your first meeting as head boy."

"I would 'love' to," he said leaning down to give me one more kiss before we said goodbye.

I went back to the compartment that I had left Charlee, Roarie, and Jaden in, but when I entered it was now full of couples. Peter and Jaden were not looking at each other in the eyes and blushing about something. Remus and Roarie were talking quietly over a book. Sirius and Charlee were having a heated conversation. Then there was James sitting all alone in a room full of people. So I walked over and sat down next to him.

"How was Diggory?" he asked at once.

"Just fine," I replied while blushing a deep red. It wasn't that I was ashamed of Ollie its just that it is weird to talk to James about him.

"That's nice," he said bitterly.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Sirius wanted to come, and where one marauder goes we all follow. Besides he fancies her," James said pointing to Charlee nonchalantly.

"I think she fancies him too."

"What! But then why is she yelling at him? I will never understand girls." At this we both broke into laughter. It felt good to laugh with James again.

* * *

At six pm I left the Gryffindor common room to meet Oliver. I found him in the same place that we always met, behind tapestry on the third floor.

"Oh, my gosh," I said breaking away. "I'm twenty-five minutes late, I have to go!"

"No, please," he pleaded pulling me back into the kiss.

"No I have got to go. Besides I can't get away with saying that I'm not feeling well, liar," I joked.

"Alright," he said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off down the hall to the prefect room. When I arrived there the meeting had already started, of course. So I took a seat in the back next to James who looked up at me as I was trying to re-button the top few buttons on my blouse and fix my hair by combing my fingers through it.

"How was 'Oliver' I thought he was sick? That's what they announced.

"What?" I said trying to play dumb.

"You know very well 'what'."

"Who says that I was with him and what does it matter anyway?"

"So he can't perform his head boy duties but he can snog you senseless!" James whispered angrily.

"Well he is my boyfriend!"

"And you are a prefect you should have been here twenty-five minutes ago."

"Coming from you! You have never taken anything serious in your life! You're always causing trouble! Why do you even bother to care?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter!" he said storming out of the room as soon as the meeting ended.

"Yes, it does," I yelled chasing after him.

"Bloody Hell woman what do you want?"

"I want to know what is going on with you, what's wrong?" he stopped walking and turned around to face me. I looked down because I was a little afraid of what he would say at the moment.

"Look at me," he said gently grabbing my face and forcing me to lock eyes with him. "You want to know what is wrong with me?"

"Yes!"

"Well Voldemort is out there killing people everyday and all you care about is running around with that git of a boyfriend, Diggory." I just stood there looking up at him in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, your family could be next because you're muggle born or even mine. You just, you just don't understand."

"I…"

"Just don't…" he said running his hands through his jet black hair. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just stressed out."

"Its fine," I said, as I looked deep into his eyes, they are a beautiful hazel color and it was then that I realized how close I was standing to him. If he would just bend his head down we would be kissing. WHOA! What am I thinking! I LILY EVANS KISS JAMES Potter, but before I finished that thought he said, "sorry" and turned to walk the rest of the way to the Gryffindor boy's dormitories alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Classes came and went nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well, except James stopped following me around. And he hasn't asked me out once this year. He has done a lot of growing up and well; I could even stand to be around him this year, although I kind of missed his annoying self. He was also avoiding me, we haven't talked or even fought since the first day back, and it was now the beginning of November.

The bell rang class was over. Yes! I thought as I turned in my potion and headed out of the dungeons. I like potions but why do we have to take it in the dungeon? They kind of scare me wait, there he is just in front of me why isn't he talking to me, does he like someone else? Ah, he is so annoying! Even when he isn't bothering me he still bothers me. Fine, I'm going to and this now.

"Potter?" I asked. He stopped and let his friends go ahead without him. He then turned around and his face showed a trace of sadness. What is he thinking? He has had that look a lot lately. "Good luck at the match today."

"Thanks, so does this mean that you are cheering for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

"I well of course I want Gryffindor to win but I do want Oliver to be happy."

"Oh, so do you love him?"

"I…um…well," I stammered taken aback.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked that." I just stared at him confused.

"Are you going to lunch," I asked him trying to stray away from any conversation about Oliver and that question.

"Well, I was…" But Oliver with a look of pure jealousy written on his face came walking briskly towards us.

"Lily lets go get some lunch," he said as ha grabbed my arm and lead me away from James.

"Bye," I said and 'good luck' I thought as I gave him a little smile. James seemed to have read my mind because he returned the smile then he turned and walked away in the other direction.

"Why were you talking to him," asked Oliver as we sat down at the Ravenclaw table for lunch.

"Because he is my friend."

"Why, doesn't he annoy you? I heard that he asks you out at least 100 times a year and after what happened last year I didn't think you would want…"

"Oliver STOP worrying! I'm with you and anyways he hasn't asked me out once this year. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to my table." I said getting up. I wished him good luck and left.

As I sat down with Charlee, Roarie, and Jaden I said,

"Oh, why does he have to be so jealous of Potter?"

"Because," chimed in Charlee, "James is an amazing seeker, funny, good looking, has his own fan club, and is practically in love with you."

"Why? Nothing has ever happened between us all we do is fight. Don't you have to at least kiss someone before you fall in love?"

"No!" said Charlee, Roarie, and Jaden all at once.

"And correction you're the one that yells. James just likes the attention," said Roarie. "And haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yes, doesn't it seem a bit shallow, only to fall in love with someone's looks?"

"You have a lot to learn," said Charlee as Jaden and Roarie shook their heads in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The quidittich match was very intense, but James had caught the snitch and Gryffindor won as they always do. Charlee and I were so happy that we ran down onto the pitch with everyone else and as I was running through the crowd James came running towards me. When we reached each other he picked me up and spun me around in circles. The next thing I know he kissed me right on the cheek. It was like the world had frozen as we stood there starring at each other.

"Lily, I'm so…so… so-sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident," He stuttered snapping me out of a coma, as his eyes got very big.

"Its alright we're friends. It didn't mean anything just don't mention it."

"Yeah, right, he said his face was blank.

"Lily, Lily? Are you alright?" asked Oliver coming through the crowd.

"I…I'm fine," I stammered as I continued to look into James' eyes because sometime I could just get lost in them.

"Come on," he said as he pulled me back through the crowd.

Oliver and I spent the rest of the day just walking around the lake talking. Well, he did do most of the talking because my mind kept wondering. At 5:00pm we walked back up to the castle to see if dinner was ready.

* * *

I said bye to Oliver at the Ravenclaw table and headed to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Charlee, but if I sat down next to her I would be sitting next to James too, maybe I could make a run for it, oh, crap she's already seen me and was waving me over. Okay, I can do this for goodness sake I'm in Gryffindor I should be brave.

* * *

Everything was going fine… James and I were pretending that nothing had happened in fact we were pretending we couldn't even see each other, but that couldn't last long and I should have known that.

"Can I have everyone's attention only for a moment. Yes, thank you. Now just before Christmas holiday we will be having a Yule ball. So you will need to dress sharp. It will be held in the Great Hall on the 20th of December. Now off to bed with all of you and goodnight." Said Dumbledore mistily.

"A ball," said Charlee with a squeak, "how exciting!"

"Yeah, sure," James and I said at the exact same time. I then turned red.

"Why don't you want to go with Oliver?" she asked.

"Well it's just that Oliver isn't that great of a dancer and well um… it just isn't my forte, okay!"

"Alright you don't have to get all touchy. So, James why don't you want to go to the ball?"

"I thought that would have been obvious," he said standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today is the 20th and we have a Hogsmead trip this morning before the ball. So I decided to separate from the guys to do some Christmas shopping. When I saw Lily walking alone I decided to follow her because I thought it was strange seeing her without a crowd of friends. She walked up to a shop window and stopped to stare at something. After a few minutes Lily headed off in the direction of Hogwarts. So I quickly walked up to the store window to see what she had been looking at.

* * *

When I finally got back to Hogwarts I went to get some lunch then I headed up to my dormitory. It was around 2:00pm and the girls were already getting ready, crazy! When I walked into my room Charlee came running up to me shouting "Lily, Lily you got a package! Open it!"

"Alright hold your horses."

"My what! Is it a muggle thing?"

"Yes," I said as I opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Consider it an early Christmas present._

_With Love_

"How odd," I said as I started opening the present.

"Oh my!" I gasped.

"What is it?" Charlee asked. I showed her and she asked,

"Whose it from?"

"It didn't say."

"Who ever gave this to you must adore your eyes." It was the beautiful necklace with a green emerald dangling from it that I had looked at in the shop window this morning.

"I have wanted this for months."

"Who do you think sent it? Maybe it was Oliver."

"No, he would have put his name on it. He would have wanted the credit."

"I bet it was James!"

"Potter? Yeah right he's not sensitive enough to care. I'm going to wear it tonight with my new dress robes."

"But won't Oliver get upset?"

"Only if he finds out, but no one is going to tell him right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't say a thing."

* * *

It was 5:45pm and I had told Oliver that I would meet him in the Great Hall. So I set off down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. James was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. When I walked down the stairs starring at me.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"No you look, beautiful," he said as I blushed.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

"May I escort you to the entrance hall milady?" James asked with a bow.

"You may," I said as we linked arms and he led me out of the common room.

* * *

Oh my gosh! Lily looks so amazing she is wearing a white dress robes and her beautiful red hair is in ringlets on the top of her head with some cascading down her neck. I can't wait to see Oliver's face when he sees me with her. Ha! He is going to be so pissed! And best yet she is wearing the necklace I got for her. It looks mesmerizing with her eyes. I bet she never guesses it was from me.

* * *

Ahhh I'm so nervous I hope that I don't trip. Although it feels nice to be walking with James he seems to be happy and…

"Lily you look wonderful."

"Thank you," I said.

"Potter"

"Diggory"

"Lily I'll see you later. Save me a dance," said James as he walked over to his date, Sunyi Chang a pretty Asian 7th year in Ravenclaw. A little jealously rose in my chest as I stared at them together.

"Lily are you ready to go in?"

"Oh, yes," I said surfacing from my thoughts. When we walked into the Great Hall and I was speechless it had been completely transformed into a white winter wonderland.

"Wow."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes," I gasped as he grabbed my hand and lead me on to the dance floor. He wasn't that bad of a dancer he only stepped on my foot once and after a few songs we decided to sit down at a table to eat.

"Please," I asked I want to go sit with Charlee who was with Sirius and James who was unfortunately there with Chang.

"Alright," he finally caved.

* * *

As we sat down they all greeted us with warm remarks. Then Charlee and Sirius continued their conversation about Quidditch and the house cup. Chang was telling James what she thought about the ball so far.

"Lily, Lily? Were you listening to a word I was saying?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm still mesmerized by the decorations." James gave a little snort noticing my lie.

"Wouldn't you agree Potter?"

"Yes of course Lils," said James knowingly.

"Lily, would you like to go for a walk?" asked Oliver.

"Um… sure," I said nervously getting up and walking outside to the garden with Oliver.

"I'm really having a good time with you."

"So am I," I replied.

"Lily, I have something to tell you. Now you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know that I… I love you." What am I suppose to say to that? Do I love him back? Would it be wrong to say it back if I wasn't sure?

"I like you a lot," I said. Then I quickly kissed him so nothing else could be said. After awhile we walked back into the Great Hall quickly. I went to sit down again at the table but before I could get there James came up to Oliver and me.

"Lily, may I have this dance? You don't mind?" James asked turning to Oliver.

"No, I don't mind."

"I would 'love' to," I said as we linked arms and he led me to the dance floor. Anything to get away from Oliver right now I thought.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Of course. What about you and Sunyi?"

"Oh, Sunyi and I are just friends."

"Really, maybe you should tell her that because I don't think that's what she thinks." We both laughed at this.

"What song is this?"

"I think it's a muggle song."

"I like it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Its kind of fitting," said James.

_Over and Over by: Three Days Grace_

_"Feel it everyday its all the same it brings me down but I'm the one to blame I've tried everything to get away so here I go again chasing you down again why do I do this over & over & over, over & over, I try not to It feels like everyday stays the same its dragging me down and I can't pull away so her I go again chasing you down again why do I do this over & over, over & over you make me fall for you over & over, over & over I try no to over & over, over & over you don't even try to so many thoughts that I can't get out of my head I try to live without you every time I do I feel dead I know what's best for me but I want you instead I'll keep on wasting all my time over &over, over & over, I fall for you over & over, over & over I try not to over & over, over & over you make me fall for you over & over, over & over you don't even try to"_

When the song was over we just stood there in the middle of the dance floor.

"Why can't I love him?" I questioned myself.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, as I continued to stand there with a glazed look in my eyes.

"Earth to Lily! If I don't get you back to Diggory soon he will kill me," James said shaking me a little.

"Wait, could we go for a walk?"

"Um…. Sure if that's what you want."

"It is," I said as I led James out to the gardens. We walked around until we found an empty bench to sit on.

"I was wondering if you still liked me as more than a friend?" I blurted out quickly.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, it's just that this year you have been so different. Is this what you are really like or are you changing for me?"

"No, this is really me. The only reason that, I was weird last year was because usually when I'm around you I get nervous. And well, this year I have been able to control myself."

"Does that mean you don't like me anymore?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I need to know."

"I don't like you Lily, I never did."

"Oh…"

"Isn't it obvious that I love you." The next thing that I know he's leaning over and kissing me. It wasn't a soft kiss like Oliver's. Oliver treats me like I'm going to break. No, James pushed back as he deepened the kiss and there were fireworks. No, literally there were fireworks!

"No!" I said as I broke the kiss.

"Lily, I…"

"No, this is wrong! I'm with Oliver! I like Oliver!"

"Lily, I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I'm not. I would kiss you again right now if you would let me."

"Why do you always have to ruin everything!" I yelled storming back into the ball, racing through the great hall and back to Gryffindor common room with James chasing after me. Oliver must have seen us because he started running after James. When we reached the Fat Lady James and I were still yelling at each other.

"Me, me! I didn't start this if you recall correctly it was you who started asking all the questions!"

"That was a mistake! But you were the one who wouldn't stop!"

"Because I lov…"

"What is going on here?" interrupted Oliver. I looked over at him with tears streaming down my face then I turned to James.

"You've ruined everything!" I yelled. Then I turned on my heals and walked through the portrait hole and up to the girls dormitories.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" demanded Diggory.

"I don't understand what she's on about but even if I did I wouldn't tell you."  
"Why?"

"It's none of your business."  
"It is too. She is my girlfriend or have you forgotten Potter! And I've never seen her so upset in my life!"

"You obviously haven't been around long."

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. She'll be fine and I'll talk to her later," I said turning and stalking off.

AHHH! I hate James Harold Potter! I have strong feelings for Oliver! How dare he make me doubt them! I couldn't sleep and it's 2:30am! So I decided to walk down the stairs to the common room to sit in my favorite chair by the fireplace because watching the fire always makes me sleepy. When I reached the chair I looked up and none other than James was sitting there starring into the fire. Just as I turned to leave thinking he wouldn't notice.

He called out, "Lily wait we need to talk."

"About?"

"What happened."

"I need to know why you let me kis…"

"Don't ever say that out loud and promise me you won't!"

"Fine, why did you then?"

"I don't know… it was a mistake."

"I don't believe you, because if you loved Diggory you wouldn't have asked me what I felt for you because it wouldn't have mattered."

"Who are you to tell me how I feel!" I yelled.

"Lily calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! I will not calm down because I hate you Potter! You always ruin everything!" I screamed with tears rolling down my face again. Just after I finished people from the dormitories started coming down stairs to see what the problem was.

"Lily?" Charlee called from the crowd. "Are you alright?" I was confused and didn't know what to do so with one last glance at James I ran out of Gryffindor tower.

"James what is wrong with Lily?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing," I said as I quickly headed back up stairs to my room. But Sirius, Remus, Charlee, and Peter were following close behind. So I jumped into my bed and closed the curtains around it. Sirius ran over and threw them back.

"What the bloody hell is going on with you and Lily? First you both disappear without a word for 30 minutes, yes I kept count, at the ball, and when you come back you are chasing her while she is yelling at you for running something. Next you can't sleep so you go down to the common room. Then you and Lily end up yelling so loud that you wake the entire Gryffindor house. And when everyone comes to see what is going on Lily is in tears and running out of the common room and as soon as she leaves you bolt off. So I'll repeat the question what the bloody hell is going on with you two?"  
"Nothing," I said annoyed. "Why do you all have to but in? This isn't your business."

"Don't give us any of the bullshit," said Charlee, "I have never seen Lily look so hurt and confused. What did you do?"

"What did I do? I did nothing it was more of something that she did and 'claims' to regret. Bollocks that's what I think. Besides I promised that I wouldn't say anything. So if you want an answer you'll have to ask her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I just ran out of the Gryffindor common room. I don't know where to go so I'm just going to keep on running. It makes me feel numb and I prefer it that way.

"Uff," I looked up to see what I had run into.

"I'm so sorry profess," I said with tears still streaming down my face.

"Why its quite late Ms. Evans. But what may I ask has upset you so much and at such a late hour too?"

"I …um… sir, have you ever felt like your brain is telling you to run, that you don't want it, but your heart is telling you the opposite?" I don't know what happened it was like a dam breaking, and everything, I mean everything, just came spilling out and running over. When I finished my rant I looked up into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"Ahhh, your heart wants something but your head says you just can't have it and it's eating you up inside. Well maybe you should listen to your heart, because I believe it is the only honest part we humans have left."

"But I hate him, I vowed to hate him for all eternity," I said so quickly that when I realized what I had said I turned pink and clasped my hand over my mouth. "I need to head back to bed professor, I'm so sorry," I proclaimed turning in the direction of the tower. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight… Mrs. Potter," but Lily didn't hear the last part because she was already too far down the corridor.

* * *

Sorry this is so short I will update as soon as I can :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christmas came and went and nothing else has happened between James and I. We haven't talked since the ball and I never found out who gave me the necklace but I have been wearing it ever since. Oliver and I are fighting at the moment because he doesn't want me to wear it, but that's just because he's jealous and thinks James gave it to me. But that's bollocks and I love it so much I'm never taking it off. Right this very moment I am just sitting in the common room doing nothing it's Sunday the 29th of May, we are going home tomorrow. Tap… taptap Elenor my owl was at the window.

_Lily Dearest,_

_We are all so excited to see you tomorrow. Petunia is getting married to Vernon in 2 months and the house is absolutely in an uproar. I'm so sorry to tell you that this summer you won't be able to have any friends over or for that matter Oliver until after the wedding. I know that you were planning to have a get together and I know how upset you must feel because of this, but I don't wish to disturb Petunia, you know how she can be. See you tomorrow!_

_Love, Mum_

Oh, great how am I suppose to tell Oliver that? I thought to myself. It was getting late and the end of the year feast was about to start. So I headed down the stairs to the great hall.

"Lily?" As I turned around I looked in his eyes, they were reflecting my feeling of exhaustion.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about being a git. Would you please sit with me at the feast?" Oliver asked,

"Well, I forgive you and I will sit with you because it is your last day at Hogwarts, but I will cheer for Gryffindor when we are awarded the house cup."

"Fine with me," he started taking my hand and leading me to the Ravenclaw table.

"So what are you planning to do this summer," I asked?

"Oh, the usual. Hang out at home, get an internship at the Ministry of Magic, and visit you of course."

"Um, well there might be some trouble with that last thing."

"Why?"

"Because my sister is having a wedding and my mum said that I can't do anything or go anywhere until it's over." I may or may not have exaggerated but honestly I was not really in the mood to spend too much time with him right now.

"Oh." Things had kind of been on edge with us for a while. Mainly because he admitted that he 'loved' me and I just can't bring myself to say it back. I just don't want to lie. I like him a lot, but 'love' is not only a strong word, but also a strong feeling with a promise. And well there was the fighting about James…


End file.
